villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Union Spy
The Union Spy is a minor antagonist in the Rooster Teeth animated webseries gen:LOCK. He is a spy working for the Union who infiltrates the Vangaurd's main base, the Anvil, and attempts to steal a Holon for the Union. He was voiced by Blaine Gibson, who also voiced Big Jib in Nomad of Nowhere and Nurf in Camp Camp. History The spy was indoctrinated into the Union at an unknown time and was used for military espionage. At some point, the Union found out about the Experimental Science Unit's gen:LOCK program and recruited the spy to steal one of the Holon robots by posing as program candidate Rob Sinclair, infiltrating the Anvil, achieving gen:LOCK, and escaping with the commandeered Holon. The spy found and defeated Sinclair, and took his place with the other program candidates, where he was then flown to the Anvil and welcomed by Dr. Rufus Weller. He and the other candidates were given combat suits and were instructed to wait for further instructions. However, Colonel Raquel Marin and Polity MPs figured out that the man was not Sinclair and rushed to arrest him. His cover blown, the spy revealed that a coin he carried around was actually a small batch of Nanotech that he used to murder the MPs and escape. During his escape, he was confronted by Yasmin Madrani, and the two fought each other. Though Yasmin proved a difficult opponent, the spy bested her, stole her gun, and prepared to kill her. Julian Chase arrives and distracts the spy, giving Yasmin a chance to fight back. However, Dr. Weller steps out of an elevator, and the spy kidnaps him at gunpoint and forces him back into the elevator, warning the others to not follow. He takes the elevator down to Weller's lab, where Weller deduces that the spy is not Sinclair. The spy breaks into Weller's lab, using his Nanotech to prevent anyone from following him. He mocks Chase when he sees his true, mutilated body, then commands that Weller authorize his robot Caliban to run him with gen:LOCK so he may steal a Holon, threatening to kill everyone with the Naontech if he does not comply. Weller seemingly caves and authorizes it. However, because the spy's nervous system was incomparable, he failed to achieve gen:LOCK and his brain was microwaved, killing him. Despite the spy's failure, the Anvil suffered many casualties and the other candidates, who witnessed the spy's death, became apprehensive to try the program. Later, it is revealed that Sinclair is still alive, though badly injured, and is forced into hiding in Union-controlled New York under the disguise of a Union soldier. Personality The spy is a talented actor and manipulator, and was able to mimic Rob Sinclair so well that no one suspected him of not being who he said he was. When his true side is revealed, he is shown to be sadistic and fond of torturous killing. He is also shown to be extremely loyal to the Union, seeing anyone who left the Union as a traitor and having no qualms about ruthlessly killing the Polity for being the Union's enemy. Gallery Rob Sinclair.png GenLOCk.jpeg|The spy on gen:LOCK promotional material. Category:Spy Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Supremacists Category:Torturer Category:Totalitarians Category:Fanatics Category:Jingoists Category:Fighters Category:Crackers Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Kidnapper Category:Terrorists Category:Incriminators Category:Male Category:Twin/Clone Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Thief Category:Betrayed Category:Traitor Category:Sadists Category:One-Shot Category:Deceased Category:Posthumous Category:Nameless